The present disclosure relates to a microneedle array applicator and a corresponding method for applying microneedle arrays in cosmetic and medical applications.
Microneedle arrays are microneedles, e.g. of silicon or a biodegradable polymer, which are arranged in a grid. For specific cosmetic and/or medical applications, all needles of an array should simultaneously pierce the skin and subsequently break off in a defined fashion. In the process, a medicament or an active ingredient, optionally deposited on or in the needles, is applied into the skin.
WO 2006055795 A1 discloses a microneedle array applicator with a microneedle array in the middle of the inner side of an outwardly convex, sheet-like symmetric carrier. The microneedle array is at a distance from a contact area as a result of the convex shape of the carrier. In the case of central pressure from the outside onto the carrier, the microneedle array is moved perpendicular to the contact area toward the latter.
WO 2008053481 A1 describes a microneedle array applicator for applying microneedle arrays in cosmetic and medical applications, said microneedle array applicator having a holding apparatus for defined detachable holding of a microneedle array comprising a planar substrate. The needles of the microneedle array pierce the skin by means of a striking apparatus. A vibration mechanism is proposed for breaking off the needles.
US 20020082543 A1 discloses a microneedle array with needles with predetermined breaking points and proposes that the needles be shorn off.